Miraculous: Tales of Soleil Wolf!
by Mr ChubbySnorlax619
Summary: Nathaniel wanted a normal day, go to school, do his art, daydream about his crush and being a superhero. Now look at him, talking to a small wolf thing that popped out of a box he got from helping some old guy. And now the wolf thing is talking about super powers and magical jewels. Yep, he should have stayed home. Wolf Miraculous Holder Nathaniel! OC Kwamis and Miraculouses!
1. Chapter 1

**Miraculous: The Tales of Soleil Wolf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir or anything related to it. All are owned by their respective owners and companies.**

**Summary: Long ago, when The Order of the Guardian's temple was destroyed. Master Fu wasn't the only one to escape the destruction. Another Guardian managed to escape not just with their life but with Miraculouses and Kwamis long forgotten and hidden even from the other Guardians. For they were too mysterious and powerful. This other surviving Guardian vowed to remain hidden and when the time is right, make Master Fu pay for causing the fall of the temple and order. And bring all Miraculouses and Kwamis together once more. Years have passed and the other surviving Guardian has finally found Master Fu. To their dismay they find Paris a battleground between Miraculous Holders and Akumatized individuals. Sadly time hasn't faired too well for this other Guardian. So, this Guardian decides to pass down one of the mysterious Miraculouses to one worthy to take on this task. Which has led them to one Nathaniel Kurtzberg, who has no idea what awaits him. Watch out, a new hero is on the hunt!**

**AN: Because of how the order of episodes is different depending on country. I'm going to be following what they show on Netflix and what makes sense, however this definitely takes place after the Stoneheart incident. Around the time Nino is Akumatized into The Bubbler. Which is on Adrien's birthday. This story has been stuck in my head for a while now. I love Nathaniel as a character, so I got to thinking what if he had a Miraculous. However since I know the Miraculouses and Kwamis currently under Master Fu will eventually be given to others in the future or not. Perhaps one of them will be Nathaniel? I decided to make my own. Well, three of them at least. Because of how the Miraculouses and Kwamis are somewhat based on the Chinese zodiac. Mine will be based on Greek mythology, the gods and their sacred animals. For Nathaniel I went with Apollo. Because he's the god of art among other things. His sacred animals are the wolf, swan and dolphin. I obviously went with wolf because I haven't seen a wolf Kwami, I've seen a dog one but I don't think that counts. Before we get into the story I want to clear some things. Nathaniel might be considered OP, because of how his Miraculous and Kwami are and his powers and weapons. However he won't solve every problem or face each villain by himself. For pairings I have no idea. I'm game for anything, so tell me what you lot want to see. But fair warning Nathaniel still has a crush on Marinette. For now anyways. Which I'll explore a bit but be warned I'm spit balling here since the show really doesn't say how Nathaniel developed his crush on Marinette. At least from what I know. Another thing is that I don't know much about school in different countries, especially France. So I'm just going with what I've seen and just winging it. Alright with that all said here we go… ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy! Oh forgive me for any spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta reader or anyone else to help unfortunately.**

**Chapter 1: Soleil Wolf: Origins**

* * *

It was a pretty normal day in Paris, normal as can be at least. It's been some time since Paris's heroes first arrived on the scene. Saving people from Akumatized villains and said villains from their own darkness. All of which is orchestrated by the mysterious and evil Hawk Moth. Attacks like those are a somewhat daily occurrence.

Thankfully today seemed to be off to a good start.

Well, for one Nathaniel Kurtzberg anyways.

Who was currently walking the streets of Paris heading to school. Today started pretty normal for Nathaniel. He woke up, took a shower and got ready for school. Ate breakfast and said goodbye to his folks. It was quite a walk to school but he liked it. It gave him time to think. About his family, friends, drawings and of course his crush.

Nathaniel blushed a little while crossing the street as the thought of her entered his mind.

Suddenly his phone started to ring causing him to break out of his flustered state. He got his phone and saw it was his friend Alix calling him. Answering the call he brought the phone up to his ear.

"What's up Alix?"

"_Sup Nathan, where you at? Usually you're the first one here before me. Get lost in your imagination like usual? I swear one of these days that's going to get you into trouble."_

A small smile and sigh escaped Nathaniel's lips. While he didn't like to be teased he made the exception for Alix. She was always bit rough around the edges but she means well. She was his best friend after all.

"I'm just taking my time Alix. Gives me time to think. Why? What's the rush?"

"_Oh nothing, it's just that Marinette just showed up with Alya. Thought you'd be here to say hi to Marinette before class starts like always."_

"Wait what?! I—I'll be there soon! Talk to you there!"

With that Nathaniel hung up his phone putting it away and breaking into a sprint. He still had some time before morning class starts so he wasn't in a rush. However this was chance to say hi to Marinette before classes officially start. A daily routine he does everyday for school. For you see his crush was none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

It began like most crushes. One day back in 7th grade, Nathaniel was being bullied because of his hair and drawings. Two big kids were pushing him around and calling him names. No teachers were in sight and the rest of the kids were afraid to step in. Alix would usually be there to help him but she was in detention that day. This would have went on until one brave girl decided to put a stop to it. She stepped right in front of the bullies and told them off. Not wanting to hurt a girl and get a teacher's attention. They left.

Afterwards the girl checked on Nathaniel and asked why they were picking on him. Once he told her why she said they were stupid. And that his hair was nice, going on to say red was her favorite color and when catching a look at his drawings she complemented how beautiful they were.

When a teacher finally arrived the girl went off to join the rest of her friends. But was stopped when Nathaniel asked for her name.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

From that day on Nathaniel had fallen for her. Though he has a crush on her the young artist hasn't worked up the nerve to confess how he feels. Whenever he tries he becomes a stammering and shy mess. Only time he ever gets the nerve to talk to her is at school and at the start of class. Sure they would get to talk during lunch, free period or at the end of school. But that's when they weren't alone and in a crowded place. It's times like that he wishes he was like his character in his drawings and comics he draws.

Super Nathan.

A courageous superhero version of himself, who has the ability to draw whatever he wants and it pops into existence. He can also erase objects too, ones that he draws and ones that already exist. In his comics he saves Marinette from Akumatized villains. Unlike his actual self, Super Nathan is more confident and direct. Not afraid of anything.

'_If only I was more like him.' _Nathaniel thought with a frown as he kept running the through the streets.

It won't be long till he reaches the school. Then he can say his routine greeting to Marinette and officially start his day. Unfortunately for Nathaniel today wasn't going to be normal. Even with Hawk Moth attacking or not.

Caught up in his rush, Nathaniel failed to notice an elderly man in his path unloading boxes off a moving van in front of a shop of some kind. By the time Nathaniel noticed him it was too late. Thankfully the elderly man noticed him before he could run into him. The old man dropped the boxes and moved out of the way rather gracefully.

**CRASH!**

Sadly Nathaniel wasn't as quick like the old man and crashed over the boxes the old man dropped! Hitting the ground and landing on his back, Nathaniel moaned a little.

"Ow…" Was all the young artist could say.

"Are you okay young man?"

Looking up Nathaniel saw the old man staring down at him with a curious expression. The old man looked to be very old and seemed to be Asian, he was tall but had a mild hunch. He had grey long hair that was tied into a ponytail and wore a traditional black and dark blue Chinese robe. A Changshan to be precise.

A few minutes had passed by and the old man was entering the shop with Nathaniel in tow. Who was carrying the boxes he tripped over.

"Like I said I'm so sorry sir. I was in a rush." Nathaniel apologized as the old man led him to shop's counter. Placing the boxes on the counter Nathaniel lowered his head in shame. "Please is there anything else I can do?"

The old man chuckled with a smile as he took seat behind the counter.

"It's alright young man. It was an accident, no one got hurt and nothing is broken. Though I must say you could have landed a bit better. Haha!"

Nathaniel flustered in embarrassment.

"Please sir, there must be something I can do?"

The old man stopped laughing and gave it some thought.

"Well, I suppose help would be appreciated if someone could help me unload the rest of my things?"

Wasn't long until Nathaniel was outside unloading boxes and other things and bringing them inside the shop. This went along for a good while. After finally carrying in and placing the last box down. Nathaniel was officially exhausted. Out of breath he walked over to a seat behind the counter and sat down.

The old man walked from out of the back holding a tray carrying two cups of ice tea. Walking over to Nathaniel he handed a cup to him.

"Ice tea, good for the body and mind. Drink my boy. You've earned it."

Accepting the cup Nathaniel took a drink. Letting out a satisfying sigh he smiled.

"Thank you for the drink sir."

"Oh nothing to it my boy. It's the least I could do for you helping me. Not a lot of people would stick around to help an old man. You are a very kind and brave young man."

That smile Nathaniel had turned into a sad one.

"I wouldn't say that. I'm glad to help considering I kind of ran into you, again sorry."

"It's no bother really." The old man said still smiling. "Doesn't surprise me you young people rushing around. It's only natural. May I ask why were you such in a hurry?"

At that moment Nathaniel froze a brief moment, with a blush he decided to dodge the question.

"Um—hey if you don't mind me asking what kind of shop is this place?" Nathaniel asked taking a look around the place. "Gotta say I haven't noticed this place on my way to school or home."

"That's because I'm just opening up. Moving in actually. I've recently arrived in Paris, must say I'm happy for the change of scenery." The old man went on to place the tray and his tea down on the counter. "However I'm a bit cautious of all the unusual happenings going around here. These superheroes and villains I've heard about. Must be dangerous to live in such a place."

"Oh you mean Ladybug and Cat Noir fighting Hawk Moth and his Akumatized villains? Yeah, it can get a bit dangerous. The first person to ever get Akumatized actually goes to my school. Sure he's easy to anger and bit distant but I can tell you Ivan is a pretty good guy. He's just misunderstood. Like me."

The old man nodded and smiled at Nathaniel.

"And you say you aren't kind." The old man's expression turned into concern. "Tell me do really think those superheroes are actually making things better? Perhaps Paris would be safer if those two gave Hawk Moth what he wants?"

"Um… I really doubt that."

"Hmm, why is that?"

Nathaniel seemed hesitant at first but soon grew the nerve to explain.

"I… really can't explain it. Yeah Ladybug and Cat Noir could hand over what Hawk Moth wants but what guarantees are there that Hawk Moth will stop? Who knows why he wants their earrings and ring? Maybe giving him what he wants will only place Paris and everyone's lives in even more danger? I don't know, but I do know Ladybug and Cat Noir are here to help us at least. They're heroes after all."

As Nathaniel went on the old man sat there and listened to his every word.

"I feel safer with them out there. It makes me glad to know my family and love ones are a lot safer too." Nathaniel blushed a little as he said love ones when his thoughts suddenly went to Marinette. However his blush went away and was replaced with a frown. "Though I have to admit, I wish I was more like them."

"May I ask why?" The old man asked giving Nathaniel a curious look.

Again Nathaniel seemed hesitant. He didn't why he was even talking about this, he didn't know this old man. Yet he couldn't help but feel at ease when talking to him. Talking to his family and friends was difficult, so much that he never really speaks his mind over stuff like this with anyone.

Finally Nathaniel decided to speak.

"All my life I've never been brave or confident. Kept to the background and kept quiet. It really hasn't gotten me a lot of friends. I'm not all that well when confronted, my friend who is a girl and smaller than me always has to do it for me. Sure I'll stand up to myself if needed, it's just I wish I was more than what I am. I want to save the day, get the girl and know everyone will be safe. It may be selfish but that's what I want. Heck, I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

Nathaniel sighed as he lowered his head, the old man sat there letting Nathaniel words sink in. Soon the old man got up and walked over to Nathaniel. Once close he gently placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay to talk about such things, even with a complete stranger. Sharing tea is also very good too." The old man chuckled. "Young man, you're not selfish if your worries and thoughts are about those you care for. That's not selfishness but selflessness. You may not think it or those around may not see it. But you have a kind and just heart. And with that you can do anything from saving the day to getting the girl or even helping an old man."

Looking up at the kind smiling face of the old man, Nathaniel found his spirit uplifted. It was nice to hear such kind words, even from a complete stranger.

"Geez, thank you… uh? You know I forgot to ask for your name sir."

"Haha, forgive me my old age seems to have hampered my manners. My name is Zhu Xi." Zhu Xi bowed afterwards extending his hand towards Nathaniel. "What is your name young man?"

Letting out a smile Nathaniel accepted the hand and shook but not before giving a bow.

"I'm Nathaniel, it's great to meet you Mr. Xi."

"Likewise young Nathaniel, and please call me Master Xi. Sorry it's just I've gotten used to young people calling me that."

Suddenly ringing could be heard coming from Nathaniel's pocket. Stopping the handshake Nathaniel brought his phone out and saw that someone had sent him a text. It looks like it was from Alix. Tapping the message to read it Nathaniel almost had a heart attack when reading it.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!" Nathaniel exclaimed in horror causing Zhu Xi to jump a little in surprise. "Oh no! I'm sorry Master Xi but I have to run!"

"Wait!"

Nathaniel stopped in his tracks as he was almost out the front door. Turning around he gave Master Xi a confused yet stressed look.

"What is it?"

"Please, I must give you something. A reward for helping me, also for the trouble I caused you for being late. Wait one moment."

Before Nathaniel could protest Master Xi had already left and headed out to the back. Sighing in defeat Nathaniel stood there and waited. Eventually Master Xi returned and was carrying a small black box with strange symbols and writing.

"Take this and may it bring you good fortune." Master Xi smiled handing the box over to Nathaniel who looked at it strangely. "Now off you go, you probably don't want to miss your classes."

Immediately that got Nathaniel moving. Placing the strange box in his school bag where he keeps his sketchbook, books and of course homework. Nathaniel waved goodbye to Master Xi and ran out of the shop like his life depended on it. Leaving Master Xi alone.

Once the door had closed, Master Xi sighed.

"You can come out now Aquilaa he's gone."

From out of nowhere, something small floated down from the ceiling. It looked to be a bird of some kind given it had feathers and a hooked beak along with small wings and talons. It kind of resembled a golden eagle except it was too small and had a large head for it's tiny body.

"Are you sure this is wise Master Xi?"

"Ha, doubting me already old friend?" Master Xi asked with a smile. Something Aquilaa didn't share. "Come now Aquilaa, I know what I'm doing. Unlike that fool Wang Fu I'm actually trying to put this fire out instead of adding more fuel to it. He should have know better. Yet if he had any common sense we wouldn't be here would we?"

"But why someone so young, and why that particular Miraculous and Kwami?" Aquilaa asked floating closer to Master Xi. "That Miraculous and Kwami might be too strong for a mere boy like that. There's a reason why me and the others were kept secret and locked away from the other Miraculouses and Kwamis. It's a miracle you could even wield my Miraculous given its tampered origin. What if the temptation of the power gets to him? Remember what happened to the last person you trusted with a Miraculous? And our dark history the Order of The Guardians tried to cover up?"

Master Xi found himself frowning and shaking his head. As much as he hated to admit it, Aquilaa might be right. However he had to stand by his decision. It was up to Nathaniel now. All this time and planning relied on him now. His time was running short. He hoped he wasn't making a fatal mistake like Wang Fu.

Pulling back his sleeve Master Xi faintly rubbed his bracelet, which was made of a fine gold and had white jewel which kind of resembled an eagle carrying a lightning bolt embedded in it.

"What happened to the Cerberus Miraculous is unfortunate, but I know Nathaniel is different. As for you and the other's unfortunate history, I'm sure the Wolf Miraculous may just light his path in the right direction."

"I hope you are right Master."

That was all they could do now. Hope.

**With Nathaniel**

* * *

'_Oh man, oh man please don't start!'_

Those were Nathaniel's thoughts as he was running towards school. Françoise Dupont High School, one of the finest schools in Paris. And right now classes were going to start. Which was bad news for Nathaniel.

'_Come on, come on almost there!'_

Nathaniel smiled in relief as he saw his school in sight. Didn't take long for the young artist to run up the school steps and head through the school's entrance. Once in the courtyard Nathaniel went up some nearby stairs, reaching up the stairs he headed straight for Miss Bustier's classroom.

'_Please don't ring!'_

Getting a burst of speed on the impending school bell ringing. Nathaniel ran as fast as he could and burst through the door to Miss Bustier's classroom.

_**RINGGG!**_

"I MADE IT!" Nathaniel yelled in victory and out of breath raising his arms in triumph. "YEAH I… I… oh."

The happiness and victory Nathaniel felt slowly went away as he saw that everyone in class was looking at him. Embarrassment and anxiety was all our young artist felt.

"Ah, cutting it a bit close Nathaniel?" Miss Bustier said with a kind smile. "No matter, please go take your seat so we can officially start class."

"Y-yes Miss Bustier." Nathaniel stammered while flustered .

He quickly went up to his seat, trying to ignore the funny looks and whispers. He even heard giggles and chuckles. Sighing, Nathaniel kept moving until he stopped to notice Marinette waving at him with a sympathetic smile. His blush went deeper as he waved back rather awkwardly. Finally reaching his seat he sat down and did his best to not try and get anymore attention.

"Alright good morning class, today we'll pick up were we left off…"

Nathaniel didn't pay much attention to what Miss Bustier was saying. For he brought out his sketch book and began to draw. His eyes went to Marinette, who was still smiling and listening to Miss Bustier.

A faint smile appeared on Nathaniel's face.

'_Today might not be so bad after all.'_

**After Morning Classes**

* * *

Morning classes had come and gone. Those who have classes in the afternoon had up to two or three hours of free time as of right now. Many would leave campus to eat or head off to do errands or something. Some even went home if they were close to school.

For Nathaniel, he decided to stick close to school as always. He could get some lunch later or after school. Right now he was in the school's courtyard drawing away as usual against a wall. He was finishing the sketch of Marinette he started this morning during class.

His imagination and artistic ways were what made him special. Yet they could sometimes get him into trouble. His grades weren't that great, especially in science class. His family would usually give him a tough time about it. It was normal because they only wanted what was best for him. Nathaniel never really gave it such thought. He loved his parents.

This was just how he was.

"Yo Nathan, there you are!"

Closing his sketchbook Nathaniel looked up and saw Alix with Rose and Juleka. All three of them were his close friends.

Alix Kubdel, Nathaniel has know her almost all his life. Their parents were good friends. So it would make sense they would be too. She was the complete opposite of Nathaniel. Never afraid to speak her mind or to confront anyone. Small yet very tomboyish. Which has gotten her in trouble a number of times. Still Nathaniel considered her his best friend. She was always there for him to comfort him or give a good kick of confidence if needed.

Rose Lavillant and Juleka Couffaine, both were best friends and part of the art club like himself and Alix. So naturally they all would be friends. Rose was a sweet, cheerful and naïve girl. At times her naïve and kind nature does get her into trouble. No one is perfect. She was kind and caring to everyone, even to people like Chloe and Kim. And not that bad of an artist.

Juleka was quiet and shy like himself. Most would consider her weird but Nathaniel and rest of her friends saw her as quirky. She was caring and braver than most. Often finding spooky stuff cool. However unlike Nathaniel she didn't like being in the background, going unnoticed. Only when it involves pictures. She was self-conscious and would mumble. But Nathaniel and the rest of her friends didn't mind. Especially Rose, those two were close.

So close that Nathaniel wouldn't be surprised if they started to see each other more than friends.

"Hey guys." Nathaniel greeted smiling.

"What was up this morning dude?" Alix asked leaning against the wall Nathaniel was against as well. "You're almost never late, especially when a certain blue haired chick is involved. Speaking of whom, what you drawing there Nathan?"

"Nothing!" Nathaniel yelped with a blush holding his sketchbook tighter.

"Alix quit teasing him please." Rose said while Alix and Juleka snickered a little. "Why were you late Nathaniel?"

"Ah, well I was lost in thought and rushing to class when I kind of technically crashed into an old man."

"Ha! Told you your imagination was going to come and bite you."

"Alix."

"Yeah, yeah sorry Rose." Alix apologized shaking her head slightly before turning back to Nathaniel. "So what happened next? Did you book it or get caught?"

"Nah, I didn't hurt the old guy thankfully. I helped him around a bit moving some stuff in his shop. Um, technically I think it might be his home too. Anyways we talked and had tea, he was pretty cool. Oh, he even gave me a gift of some kind. Check it out."

Opening his bag Nathaniel pulled out the strange box he received from Master Xi. His friends leaned in to get a look at it.

"Ohh, a mystery box. You open it yet?" Rose asked curious about the box.

Shrugging slightly Nathaniel went to try and open the box. But surprisingly found it harder than expected. Soon Nathaniel found himself trying to pry it open with force.

"It's… kind of stuck I think!" Nathaniel struggled with a huff.

"Give it here champ, I'll get it open." Alix smirked taking the box out of Nathaniel's hands. That smirk soon went away after finding the box hard to open as well. "What is up with box?! Is it one of those trick boxes which isn't really a box at all!? Come on open!"

So frustrated Alix found herself about to throw the box to the ground.

"Whoa! Chill out Alix!" Nathaniel exclaimed in panic quickly taking back the box from Alix. "Maybe there's a trick to it. I'll try to open it later. Oh yeah, aren't you guys going to that party Nino is planning for Adrien. Seems like a big deal."

"Yep, hopefully Nino can convince Adrien's old man to let him have a birthday party with his friends and classmates." Alix frowned a little after hearing what she heard from Nino. "Apparently Adrien's dad is a bit of a control freak, way worse than my own dad if you believe it."

"Sheesh, sounds rough." Nathaniel winced slightly.

"Aren't you gonna come Nathaniel? It'll be fun." Rose smiled hoping to convince the young artist. "We know it's normally not your kind of scene but can you at least show up for a bit?"

Rose was right, parties were never Nathaniel's scene unless it was his or someone close like family member or friend's. Adrien was neither. While he had nothing against the young model, it was just he hung out with the wrong type of people. Not Nino of course but Chloe and her crony Sabrina. Chloe was bad news. If Adrien was going to have a party then she was definitely going to be there.

He wanted to say no yet gave it some more thought. If it was Adrien's party then that meant everyone was going. Maybe even Marinette? Soon as that thought entered his mind Nathaniel reconsidered.

"I guess I can show up for a little while. If I'm going I should probably get him a gift. Great, what do you get the kid who probably has everything?" Nathaniel asked not sure of what do get Adrien. "And here I thought I was going to have a normal day. Alright, call me when it's happening and I'll be there."

"Wow you serious?"

"That's great Nathaniel!"

"At least I won't be the only one out of their element."

Nathaniel couldn't help but smile at his friends. They weren't perfect but that's just how Nathaniel liked them.

"I'm gonna head out then to look for a gift." Nathaniel announced getting up and putting the box away. "I'll catch you guys later."

"See ya Nathan."

"Bye Nathaniel! Be sure to get something thoughtful!"

"Try not to spend all your cash on whatever you get. Or you know… whatever."

With a smile and wave Nathaniel headed out. Walking past students and a few teachers until Nathaniel was completely off campus. Deciding to try his luck on finding a gift at a local store nearby Nathaniel went straight there.

On the way he thought about the party and why he decided to go.

'_Why did I say I'll stop by? What is up with me? I don't even know Adrien that well. I mean sure he seems like an okay guy but still. Let's be real, the only reason I said I'll stop by is because of Marinette. Man, why can't I have the guts to talk to her? I'm such a loser…'_

Nathaniel sighed heavily while walking the streets of Paris. He kept on walking till he saw the shop he was heading to in sight. When he reached there he walked in and took a look at the place. It was normal clothing store he's shopped at a few times. He had no idea what to get Adrien here. Guy was a model who probably shopped at real expensive places.

"Great… what to get him?"

Browsing the wares the store had to offer Nathaniel kept on the look out for anything interesting. This went on until Nathaniel grew a bit frustrated. Giving out a huff decided to cool off in the bathroom. Probably wash his face and think of what to do next.

Took a minute but Nathaniel found the bathroom and went inside. Looking around Nathaniel found himself alone. Something he didn't mind at all. Walking over to the sinks he sighed and turned the water on. Washing his face a little Nathaniel turned the water off and grabbed a paper towel and dried himself off. After throwing the paper towel away he sighed as he leaned over the sink to look at the mirror.

"What am I going to do?"

Shaking his head Nathaniel thought over what to do next. When suddenly Nathaniel remembered something.

The box! Maybe it contained something special? Maybe something valuable. Probably a good gift to get Adrien. While he didn't want to give away Master Xi's gift, he really didn't need it. He didn't need a reward for doing what's right.

Taking the box out of his bag Nathaniel examined it closely. It looked kind of weird, it was black and octagon shape. The symbols and writing were weird too. They appeared to be of oriental origin, perhaps Chinese or Japanese? Still examining the box Nathaniel found something interesting on the bottom of it. More strange writing but this wasn't the same on the top. No, this was something else.

"Something about this writing is familiar." Nathaniel told himself as he looked closer at the writing. Suddenly without warning Nathaniel figured it out. "This is Greek I think. Ancient Greek if my history lessons are accurate. Weird."

For some strange reason Nathaniel couldn't explain, he suddenly felt the urge to touch the ancient Greek writing. Not fighting it he did just that. But upon touching the writing something very strange happened.

The box began to glow and become hot.

Really hot.

"Ow!" Nathaniel exclaimed in pain dropping the box on the counter of the sink. "That burns!"

Why did it burn him? What was happening? That's all Nathaniel thought about as he watched the box kept glowing. This went on until it soon stopped and abruptly started to open. Next a blinding light filled the bathroom causing Nathaniel to wince and shield his eyes.

When the light died down Nathaniel looked and saw the box was now open. However what he saw next changed his life forever. There floating right above the box was a… thing? A mouse? No it was too furry and had a big head and small body. Plus mice don't float.

It was furry, almost fluffy in a way. Especially around it's face, It's fur was a dark blond mixed with a bit of reddish orange. It had a long fluffy tail and cute ears, where the reddish orange was mostly at. When it opened it's eyes they were a golden amber color.

Soon as the wolf thing opened it's eyes it looked at Nathaniel with a toothy grin, showing it's sharp canines.

"Hmm, so you're my new master huh? Bit scrawny and small by the looks of it. Young too it seems, probably never have courted a girl yet. Something tells me you've never been in a fight your whole life either. Well, I've worked with less so I guess you'll have to do. My name is Fangg, I'm a Kwami, your Kwami. The Kwami of light to be precise. I'm a wolf as you can see… so yeah. Pleasure to meet you Master Nathaniel Kurtzberg."

…

…

…

Lot of things were going through Nathaniel's mind right about now. Was he seeing things? Was he crazy? Was he dreaming? If so why wasn't he dressed in his Super Nathan gear and rescuing Marinette and walking with her hand and hand towards the sunset? Did someone mess with his food this morning? No that's not it. Maybe Alix was right? His imagination had taken a toll on his mind.

The awkward silence continue causing Fang to get a little bit skittish.

"Uh, are you okay master?" The wolf Kwami asked tilting his head in confusion.

Nathaniel took a deep breath and took out a pen from his bag. What he did next shocked Fang. Jabbing himself hard on the leg Nathaniel cried out loudly. Thankfully it wasn't on his bare skin but on his pants. Still it seemed to hurt quite a bit.

"Ouch, that looked like it hurt! Why would you do that master?! Please tell my you aren't one of those sexual fiends who enjoys pain! Or are you just nuts?! I hope not because my last master kind of went mad with power if you know what I'm saying."

"Oh my god this isn't a dream!" Nathaniel screamed backing away from Fangg in fear. "Oh please don't tell my imagination has gotten the better of me! Alix was right the whole time!"

"Why are we screaming?!" Fangg screamed back freaking out poor Nathaniel even more. "Is this how humans communicate now?!"

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!" Fangg yelled before coughing a little. "Wow that is murder on the throat, yeah gonna stop that right now. Not gonna be able to howl if that keeps ups."

Most people would do a number of things in this situation. Ignore this and try to believe this was just a trick. Go crazy and laugh uncontrollably, at least in film and TV shows from what Nathaniel watched. Or faint. Or do the natural thing which Nathaniel gladly did.

Run away.

Making a beeline for the door Nathaniel ran as fast as he could. But before he could touch the door a sharp pain started coming from his butt. Taking a look he saw Fangg chomping down hard.

"OW! Get off me you rabid pooch!"

Hearing that caused Fangg to growl and tighten his bite. Making Nathaniel yell out in pain and panic, he tried to run but found himself unable. The small Kwami was actually stronger than he looked cause he was pulling Nathaniel back.

With a mighty growl Fangg used all his strength to throw Nathaniel away from the door. Crashing roughly on the floor Nathaniel groaned in pain. He stopped when Fangg floated up right in his face showing his fangs.

"OH NO!" Nathaniel exclaimed scooting his back against the bathroom wall. "Please don't kill me little wolf thing! I haven't gotten my first kiss, went on a date or tell my crush I have feelings for her! PLEASE SHOW MERCY!"

Showing how much he meant it, Nathaniel started to bow and cry a little. Fangg, the little Kwami couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was his new master? This… sniveling spineless little pup? Yeah, he had a lot of work to do.

"Calm down Master Nathaniel Kurtzberg. I'm only trying to calm you down, I'm not going to kill you. I'm sorry for biting you but it was the only way to keep you from exposing me to other humans. My existence must be kept a secret. Do you—WILL YOU STOP CRYING YOU WHINY PUP!"

That got Nathaniel to immediately shut up and suck it up. He wiped away any stray tears and got up. Seeing he got Nathaniel to stop, Fangg continued.

"Alright, this is a lot to take in but trust me. Last master I got thought I was a god of some kind right off the bat. Ironic considering who he ended becoming. Anyways I'm Fangg, Kwami of light and you are now my master. Holder of the Wolf Miraculous, an ancient and magical jewel which can grant the holder powerful and magical abilities. Throughout history these holders or wielders or whatever they call themselves have done good for the human race. And unfortunately bad as well. Whatever you decide to do I am your loyal follower and do as you wish… you control my Miraculous."

Nathaniel found himself speechless. He had no clue what say or do. What was a Kwami? What was a Miraculous? Nathaniel could barely follow what was happening. He had so many questions.

"Uh… Fangg?"

"Yes Master Nathaniel Kurtzberg?"

"Um Nathaniel will do. Or Nathan, please don't call me master or say my full name. It sounds… strange."

Fangg was taken aback by this. Never had he been ordered such a thing before.

"Are you sure master?"

"Yes, just call me Nathaniel or Nathan please." Nathaniel said still a bit wary of the Kwami. "Fangg, what's this Miraculous you keep talking about?"

"Oh, why it's the necklace right over. It's in the box I popped out of. Didn't you see it?"

Turning to the black box Nathaniel did indeed see a necklace. Walking over he went and picked the necklace up. It was very pretty, it had a gold chain connecting to a sparking reddish orange jewel which looked like a blazing sun with a wolf's head in the center of it.

"Wow… this is a Miraculous?"

"Yes master—I mean Nathaniel. Putting this on and saying a certain phrase will grant you a change of attire along powerful weapons and powers." Fangg explained floating over to Nathaniel's side. "You will be what you call a superhero like that Ladybug and Cat Noir, who no doubt have Miraculous themselves. This Hawk Moth you all seem to fear might have one as well. In the end whatever you decide I will follow your commands regardless."

Hearing this shocked Nathaniel. The people of Paris knew Hawk Moth wanted something from Ladybug and Cat Noir, their earrings and ring. It all started to make sense now. The powers and weapons. It was because of these Miraculous. And now he had one.

Looking down at the Miraculous in his hand, Nathaniel's head began to filled with thoughts and doubts.

He had to chance to be a hero, be like Ladybug and Cat Noir. What he always imagined himself doing. Yet why did he have doubts? Was a magical necklace just supposed to fix all his problems and grant all his wishes? It was too good to be true. There had to be a catch or something.

"There's no way that's it right?" Nathaniel asked giving Fangg a skeptical gaze. "Nothing is never that simple."

Fangg raised an eyebrow at Nathaniel. Perhaps he had judged the young pup to quickly. He was far smarter and aware than his last master. If so then he deserves to know the truth.

"Nathaniel you are correct, there is a price for this power. Unlike most Miraculouses and Kwamis there are those like myself who are very different from the rest. When the first of us was created we were unable to interact with other beings, over time more of us came into existence. Myself included. A few centuries after arriving on Earth, a magical Chinese mage helped created the Miraculouses so we could interact with humans. This proved to be an admirable and just endeavor as we helped people like yourself become heroes. Sadly, like all good things misfortune follows. Myself and a few other's Miraculous were lost for many years. Separated from our brethren."

Fangg let out a small whine as he remembered those days. Lost in darkness and separated from his brethren.

"It wasn't until the beginning of ancient Greece were we discovered, sadly our misfortune wouldn't end there. A greedy and powerful mage trained in the dark arts tampered with our Miraculouses, going even as far to change them to what he wanted. He removed the limitations the last mage had place to protect the holders and us Kwami. Almost unlimited power and control were given to our holders. The mage used us to gain power and loyal followers who used and abused our Miraculouses, including us as well. These Miraculous holders of ours would sometimes protect and serve the people but also force their will on them. They used their powers and abilities to fool or force people into worshipping them like gods. Even my master eventually gave into his greed and lust. Those were dark days for everyone, especially us since all we could do is watch and obediently follow our masters commands."

Nathaniel listened and thought over what Fangg was saying. He almost couldn't believe it but upon seeing Fangg's face he believed him. Suddenly Nathaniel started to realize something about Fangg's story. About these Miraculous holders. They started to sound oddly familiar.

"Wait, these Miraculous holders… are they who I think they are?"

Seeing Fangg sigh all but confirmed it. Turning around Fangg gave Nathaniel a sad smile.

"Yes… these Miraculous holders are what you all today recognize as Greek and Roman gods and goddesses. The dark mage took one of us and became the leader of these so called gods, Zeus the King of Olympus. The god of the thunder and sky. He had the Eagle Miraculous which held the Kwami of thunder. One of the strongest among us and a good friend of mine. Many of the Greek gods and goddesses you read and know about have had a Miraculous in their ownership. My master was who you all know as Apollo, the god of sun, light, art, poetry, archery, plague, healing and you know what. I'll let you look up the rest."

Again this was all a bit hard to process, the whole god and goddess thing too. Though it made some sense. Nathaniel still had questions but he kept silent as Fangg went on.

"At first my master was kind and loved to help people. Called me by my name when all the rest simply called us pets and tools. He loved singing, writing poetry, making art and music. Loved making everyday brighter for everyone. Healed the sick, injured and feeble. Still, overtime the power and temptation took a hold of him. The once kind master I grew to care about became a power hungry, vengeful and immoral man. He would cheat, lie and did whatever he wanted. From shooting arrows at random people filled with the plague to forcing his will on those who would catch his eye. Soon those who held our Miraculouses like my master changed like he did. Wars, sacrifices and chaos were common place during their rule. All of which were done in their names and power."

The room grew silent as Fangg floated over to the mirror nearby and took a long look at himself. His furry face filled with shame. Nathaniel didn't know what to say. What could he say to that? He's never been hurt or used like that. It must have been horrible, being forced to help someone do all that and do nothing.

"Eventually their greed and abuse of power got the better of them. People who had Miraculouses from both Greece and afar came together to put a stop to all the madness. Led by Zeus's own son Herakles and Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. For a time it was war. A war between Miraculous holders, and us Kwamis were unable to do anything on both sides. Many lost their lives along with people who got caught in the cross fire. Such an incident was at the final battle of the war, Mount Vesuvius erupted in the ensuing battle between the remaining gods and Miraculous holders. The strongest of whom were the holders of the Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses, who defeated the last remaining gods and their followers. But at a terrible cost. Many died when the volcano erupted and in the battle, the amount of lives lost during the war was incalculable. In the end it felt like no one won. Soon our former masters status and names faded into nothing but legend and myth.

Putting his small paw on his chest Fangg sighed bitterly.

"What happened… to you and your master I mean?" Nathaniel hesitantly asked.

Fangg frowned and turned around to Nathaniel.

"He died at the final battle… slain by the Cat Miraculous holder. When it was all over myself and the Kwamis who's Miraculouses were tampered with were locked away and kept in secret. Against our will might I add, we were even kept separated from the rest of our Kwami brethren. The last time I saw any of them was at the battle of Mount Vesuvius. By the looks of today I see most of them are still active."

Fangg shook head and brought himself closer to Nathaniel and bowed.

"Forgive me Nathaniel I seemed to have gotten off track. What happened was tragic but it happened ages ago. What matters now is what you want. Like I previously said there is a price for this power, especially for a tampered Miraculous like mine. You'll have almost all the abilities and power of my Miraculous at the start, in time you may unlock more powers and abilities. You will be able to take hits that normal people wouldn't be able to take and perform amazing feats. You'll be given weapons to help you too, with the tampering of my Miraculous you will be able to change in and out whenever you want without needing to let it charge. You don't even have to change back if you desire it."

Yet again all this sounded to good to be true.

"Unfortunately there is a downside to all this."

Yep, there it is.

"While it's safe to use the Wolf Miraculous for a time, irresponsibly extend that time and you will begin to feel and notice… side effects."

"What kind of side effects?" Nathaniel asked almost afraid ask.

"Your body will change along with your mental stability, it'll start slow but will show up soon enough. You'll keep using the Wolf Miraculous more and more as if you couldn't live without it. You'll most likely end up becoming like my last master… which I hope won't happen. While you don't need to change back to your normal self after using your powers to charge up, you'll become more tired and eventually will be forced to rest. As will I. Over use your powers and you'll end up leaving yourself vulnerable. Excessive use may also prove fatal… so yeah. Don't uh, don't do that."

Nathaniel tried to see if Fangg was joking, like any small chance of a twitch or anything. After a good minute Nathaniel didn't see a thing. The little wolf was serious.

Dead serious.

"Can I uh, process this?"

"Oh yeah go ahead." Fangg said waving his hand nonchalantly. "Take your time."

Rubbing his head Nathaniel paced a little back and forth. There was no rational explanation for any of this. Here he was in a public bathroom talking to a magical tiny wolf about having super powers. Which can no doubt kill or corrupt him if not used properly. Oh and the gods of Greek and Roman legend were real and fought a secret war with other magical heroes. Resulting countless deaths and mayhem.

Hmm… yeah Nathaniel was officially out of his element.

"Look here uh, Fangg. I can tell you right now I'm not super hero material. I-I'm not brave or clever enough for this. Heck I can't even tell my crush my feelings without becoming a mess. You got the wrong guy… besides why would I risk myself just to be a superhero. You said this Miraculous can kill me right? Change me into someone I'm not?"

"Well um… yeah."

"And you expect me to just say yes and go on and do what? Save the day? Help Ladybug and Cat Noir? Get the girl and walk towards the sunset like in film and comics?"

Fangg kept his mouth shut shifting nervously under Nathaniel gaze.

"I'm sorry Fangg, I truly am. You've suffered a lot from what you've told me." Nathaniel said giving the Kwami a sympathetic look. Causing Fangg to lower his head with a frown. "But… I can't do this. You're better off offering your Miraculous to someone else."

"Please Nathaniel you must think—"

"AHHH!"

A loud scream suddenly came from outside. Catching both Nathaniel and Fangg's attention. Wanting to see what was wrong Nathaniel grabbed the box on the counter and placed away in his bag. He then ran outside with the Wolf Miraculous in hand.

"Nathaniel wait!" Fangg called out chasing after the young artist.

When outside the bathroom Nathaniel was shocked to see the store filled with large bubbles of some kind. This must have been an Akuma attack, which meant Hawk Moth was trying to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's earrings and ring.

Their Miraculouses.

"AHHH! HELP!"

Nathaniel looked to see the large bubbles trapping people in the store. Seeing a woman get trap right next to him was frightening, but Nathaniel couldn't just stand by and do nothing. Rushing over to the trapped woman Nathaniel tired his best to free the woman. Yet to no avail. Nathaniel stood helplessly as the woman and others who were trapped were carried out of the store.

Wanting to know what was going on Nathaniel ran off after the bubbles. Fangg was hiding behind a bunch of hanged clothes for sale before zipping off to follow Nathaniel.

Once outside Nathaniel saw hundreds of bubbles heading up towards the sky. Maybe thousands of them, he wasn't sure of the exact number. But he could see they were all filled with people. Upon looking closer he noticed they were all filled with grown ups and not children.

Looking around he saw little kids crying and panicking. Kids his age were also panicking but we're doing their best to comfort the younger kids. He even saw a teen catch a runaway stroller with a crying baby. Who's parents were probably taken away as well.

This was chaos.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Nathaniel looked up from where he heard the strange voice and saw more bubbles but this time they weren't carrying adults. They were showing a message of some kind, showing what looked to be a clown like person with strange clothing. For some odd reason he looked familiar to Nathaniel but he couldn't figure out why.

This must have been the Akumatized villain causing this.

"Today's your lucky day, dudes! The adults are taking the day off! So make the most of it! No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun! This is The Bubbler's gift to you!"

The message ended after that. Nathaniel heard more cries and panic, causing him to feel a bit fearful. That fear only got worse as he realized his parents must have been trapped in bubbles up there. Taking out his phone he dialed his mom. It rang for a few seconds before someone answered.

"H-hello?!"

"Mom!" Nathaniel cried out clenching on his phone tightly. "Are you okay?!"

"Oh Nathan… I'm so happy to hear your voice. Me and your father were home when these huge bubbles came in and took us away! I think a lot of other people have been taken as well, sweetie please stay where you are. And hope Ladybug and Cat Noir can clean up this mess. I love yo—"

A disconnect message was all Nathaniel heard.

"Mom, mom!"

Before Nathaniel could try and call again he was getting another call from someone else. Seeing the name and contact number he saw that it was Alix. Worried about his best friend he answered.

"Alix! Are you—"

"Nathaniel, I'm so glad to hear your voice man! Look don't come to Adrien's party! It's Nino, he's been Akumatized! He's forcing all of us to party or he'll send us all up like the adults! Just stay where it's safe dude, Ladybug and Car Noir will save us so don't worry. Crap he's looking at me, be safe Nathan!"

"Wait Alix!"

All he got was the sound of Alix hanging up. Nathaniel couldn't believe it. His family, his friends, his classmates… Marinette. They were all in danger and he couldn't do anything but wait.

"Damn it." Nathaniel whispered putting his phone away.

He hated this. Feeling helpless and useless. No good to anyone. He wanted to save them. But how? That's when Nathaniel remembered something.

Fangg and the Miraculous!

"Fangg! Are you still here?!"

Fangg, who was now hiding behind a light post peeked out.

"Yes Nathaniel I'm still here, can't exactly leave if I wanted."

The wolf Kwami zipped over to Nathaniel's side and saw him gazing down at the Wolf Miraculous in his hand.

"Could I save them?" Nathaniel asked not taking his eyes of the Miraculous. "If I accept this… will I be able to stop him?"

For a moment Fangg just floated there giving Nathaniel a steely look.

"You'll be more than able to stop him. It won't be easy but if you listen to what I say and follow your instincts, I promise you… you'll be able to keep your love ones and everyone else safe. Though like I previously said, this power has a price. You must learn to use the Wolf Miraculous and it's powers sparingly and responsibility. Unless you wish to end up like my last master."

"I'll do it."

A smile appeared on the furry Kwami's face. That didn't take long.

"Okay, the Wolf Miraculous allows you to have the power of light and fire. You know because of the sun and stuff. You'll obtain a few others things my last master could do. From healing to producing illusions using light. Your senses will be heighten just like a wolf too. You have three special powers like Ladybug and Cat Noir's, two of which work by using your weapons. Try to using them sparingly because while you don't need to revert back to yourself to recharge. You'll become exhausted and left vulnerable. Now all you have to do is put on the wolf necklace, say my name and then the phrase to transform."

Taking one last look at the wolf necklace, Nathaniel placed it around his neck. When he did he felt strange. Almost like it was warm. Putting his hand over the jewel connected to the necklace Nathaniel looked at Fangg.

"What do I have to say?" Nathaniel asked. "Wait, how will I know what to do? You haven't told me how to use my powers yet."

Chuckling a little with a toothy grin Fangg moved right in front of Nathaniel.

"Don't worry, when you transform let your instincts guide you. Trust me you'll know what to do. Now, the phrase is wolf out! And before you say it yes… it's a bit too obvious. Unfortunately we Kwamis don't pick the sayings. I would have said claws out but that was already taken so… yeah."

Giving Fangg a strange look, Nathaniel shrugged. He took a deep breath and dropped his school bag to the ground.

"Fangg, wolf out!"

"Oh yeah forgot to mention your body probably won't be the same when transformed!"

"Wait what!"

Either not getting the chance to answer or not caring, Fangg let out a small howl and glowed a bright red orange before getting sucked into the Wolf Miraculous. After that the bright light enveloped Nathaniel entirety.

The transformation was happening.

When it was over, it looked like an entirely different person was standing in Nathaniel's place. This person was slightly taller and looked a bit more fit. Most of his red orange hair turned into a dark blond. Like Fangg's fur. Only thing red orange on his hair were at the tips of his hair. Almost giving him a punk look. His clothes were replaced.

Instead of a shirt he had a sleeveless bronze studded leather chest armor with a hood. Which was a sunset orange color. In the front of the chest armor, a blazing sun outline rested on the center of it. His pants were replaced by a studded bronze leather Pteruges, a defensive leather stripped skirt ancient Romans and Greek soldiers wore to battle. Under the armor and skirt was a sleeveless dark orange skin tight suit that covered his chest and lower body. So no worries about someone accidentally looking up his skirt.

He had dark blond fur leather gloves, with sharp claws on the finger tips. The rest of his arm was bare showing of a bit of muscle. His knees were also guarded by sunset orange leather knee guards. His boots were bronze just like the rest of his armor but this time it looked like their was some kind of mechanism hidden in the toes of his boots.

Last but not least was the sunset orange mask he had, when he opened his eyes his turquoise eyes were gone and replaced with a golden amber color. Almost like Fangg's. His eyes looked like a wolf's.

Clothes, armor and a mask weren't the only thing he had. No, on his back rested a dark orange leather quiver filled with arrows. Next to the quiver was a fine golden recurve bow with a white grip and bowstring that looked to be made out of gold. Wrapped around his waist was a sheath for a sword and it's scabbard, which was currently sheathed. By the looks of it was a Xiphos, a double edged shortsword Greek soldiers used.

The now transformed Nathaniel took a good look at himself, he looked very different. He felt different. Touching his arms, legs, armor, face and hair. He tried his best not to freak out.

"Okay… Fangg is gonna have a lot of explaining to—oh my god I have muscles!" Nathaniel yelped feeling up his arm. "Is my hair different?! Wait! Why do I feel taller?! Or did everything get shorter?!"

Yep, definitely trying.

Took a minute but eventually Nathaniel calmed down. As calm as he could get. He walked over to a nearby car and saw his reflection on the car window. He didn't look like himself at all. Only thing he had even close to resembling himself was his skin color and red orange tipped hair.

"Freaky…"

Spotting his weapons in the reflection Nathaniel let his curiosity get the best of him. Pulling out his Xiphos he was left in awe when seeing it.

It was about average size for a Xiphos, but it looked very unique. It's blade was made of a fine and shiny bronze. Most swords of ancient Greece were made of bronze or iron. The grip was wrapped in thin but tough strip of good leather. The guard was made of bronze just like the blade, what was unique though was the pommel.

It was crafted in the shape of the sun and made of gold, with blazes of fire engraved on it.

Placing it back in its scabbard, Nathaniel pulled out his bow and marveled at it. These weapons were beyond amazing, guess these are the things the god Apollo would have. There was just one tiny little problem.

"I really don't know how to use this."

Sad but true, Nathaniel has never used a bow in his life. Or any kind of weapon for that matter. Unless you count a butter knife when eating. He always believed in the pen is mighty than the sword. Fangg said he should let his instincts guide him but he didn't know how to do that.

Suddenly Nathaniel heard fireworks going off nearby. If he remembered correctly, that's where Adrien's house or rather mansion was. At that moment all doubt and worry he had was gone. In its place was a fire that surged through his entire body. His friends were in danger, his family and everyone else if the adults don't come back.

Marinette was in danger.

"Alright, instincts… show me what you got."

Closing his eyes, Nathaniel took a deep breath and relaxed. Soon he started to feel funny, like he could hear everything. He heard the pigeons, wind and cries of anguish from the kids who wanted their parents. He could smell streets of Paris, that park a few miles away, the tears of those nearby. He could feel everything. He felt like something was calling to him. Something primal.

He knew what to do.

Pulling up his hood to reveal two dark blond furred wolf ears. Nathaniel kept his bow out and pulled out an arrow from his quiver, however unlike a regular arrow. This one had a rope tied to the end of it. Taking aim with his bow, pulling the arrow back. Nathaniel fired and sent the arrow flying.

Quickly grabbing the end of the rope tied to the arrow. Nathaniel found himself be pulled high in the air with the arrow. When the arrow hit it's mark, which was the side of a large building. Nathaniel was now swinging over the street on the rope he was hanging onto. Almost like Ladybug.

Once high enough he jumped and landed on a rooftop of a building. He then broke into a run, when a gape between buildings came along Nathaniel jumped and kept on running. Leaping over rooftops was amazing, the rush of it all made Nathaniel smile. So this is what its was like to be a superhero.

Thinking about it now. He needed a name right? Wouldn't be a proper superhero if he didn't have a name.

'_Hmm, maybe Super Nathan? Nah too obvious. Timber Wolf? No that's taken. Wildwolf? Think that's taken too. Come on how hard can this be? It has to be something related to Apollo or the sun. Wait… I think I got it!_'

A crying child being comforted by a teenager was on the street with a number of kids scattered around. Suddenly a loud howl could be heard above them. Those who heard all looked up and saw an arrow tied to a rope hitting a side of a building. Then a figure jumping off another building with the end of the top in their hand. All of them thought the figure was going to fall to their death. But that didn't happen as the figure used the rope to swing and land on another building.

"Watch out Bubbler! Soleil Wolf is on the hunt!"

* * *

**AN: And done, got to say that was long. Sorry if it was too long. Well what do you guys think? I plan to keep this going if you all want. Why I wrote this is because I recently got into Miraculous and this has been stuck in my head. And couldn't concentrate on my other stories. Anyways I also wanted to write a story about Nathaniel getting a Miraculous and being in the spot light for a change. You probably all got questions about some thing so I'll clear some stuff up. Why Soleil Wolf? Pretty obvious if you know French, it means sun if I'm not mistaken. I think Soleil Wolf sounds a bit better than Sun Wolf or Apollo Wolf. When being Soleil Wolf, Nathaniel will be slightly overpowered at times. Especially since he can be Soleil Wolf as long as he wants. It's only because his Miraculous has been tampered with. What that means is that these Miraculouses were changed by someone with the same power like the mage who first created them but for darker purposes. Unfortunately there's a price for that power. Still don't worry about Nathaniel cleaning house up with everyone, he's still one guy who's recently got into the hero thing. If you're wondering why Nathaniel changed greatly when becoming Soleil Wolf it's because of the Miraculous, they've been tampered not only to give full power and control to the holder but give whatever appearance they desire. I mean come on, their last holders were people who wanted to be gods and goddesses. You got to look the part along with the power. Also to throw people off figuring out his secret identity. Don't know how Marinette and Adrien haven't been found yet this far. It's like with Superman I guess.**

**Before anyone gives me flak about doing OCs I'm just gonna say I only have two humans planed. Master Xi who've you already seen and the Cerberus Miraculous holder who won't show up until later. As for Kwamis and Miraculouses, I only got three planned. Fangg and the Wolf Miraculous, Aquilaa and the Eagle Miraculous and the Cerberus Kwami and Miraculous. I was planning to add more so Nathaniel could hand them out to his friends if in trouble. Like what Marinette did. I might still do that but I'll wait for now, who knows I may ask you guys for help. Until then you'll only be seeing Fangg and Aquilaa, before you say it yes I know there's already a character named Fang on the show but as you can see my Fangg has two g's. Also he's not a crocodile. Got to admit though Fang might be cuter than my Fangg. As for the whole history about Master Xi and the tampered Miraculouses and the Kwamis. You'll have to stick around for that. **

**As for this whole war between Miraculous holders, you have to assume Hawk Moth wasn't the first to use a Miraculous for his own purposes. Trust me you'll know more about this whole thing in time.**

**Now for what I've been dreading… pairings. Look I really don't mind a lot of the pairings in the Miraculous Ladybug Fandom. So just tell me what guys want to see and I try my best. But remember, these guys are teenagers. Crushes come and go, it's also not bad to try dating someone and see what happens. If it doesn't work out so be it. You don't usual find true love right away in life. As for Nathaniel's type, I'm going to make him available to anyone. Guy is cute enough to get attention from guys and girls. Besides he's with Marc in the show so why not.**

**Alright, with that out of the way I hope you all leave a review and tell me what you think. Leave your thoughts, suggestions and questions. With that I'll be seeing ya! Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Bubbler**

**AN: Made a change for the phrase for Nathaniel to become Soleil Wolf. Instead of cry wolf to transform, it's wolf out. Sorry for the inconvenience, I went back and changed it on the first chapter.**

* * *

**At Agreste Mansion**

The sounds of music and fireworks filled the courtyard of the Agreste Mansion, while the sounds of a party could be heard. It didn't feel like one. Instead of the joys of a regular party. There was fear and despair. Those who came here wanted a party, unfortunately what they were getting was a party they were forced to participate in or join the adults in the sky.

The kids were all hoping Paris's heroes will come any second and save the day as usual. Sadly what they didn't know is that they were already there. But not as heroes. They were there as their normal selves. As civilians.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a bit awkward but sweet and kind young girl. Friends to many with an exception or two. Who dreams of becoming a famous fashion designer one day. Adrien Agreste, a well known model and son of world famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste.

Hard to believe these two are Ladybug and Cat Noir. Superheroes of Paris, current holders of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses. Also hard to believe they were both in love with each other without even knowing it. Cat Noir was in love with Ladybug who didn't return those feelings. Marinette was in love with Adrien who had no clue and had his eyes on Ladybug.

Anyways, both were at the party but not as Paris's heroes. Adrien was trying his best to enjoy the party, it was his birthday party after all. Marinette had recently arrived in secret as Ladybug, but used her lucky charm for something very trivial. From stopping Adrien's first slow dance and getting a kiss from Chloe. Needing to recharge Marinette joined the party, waiting for her Kwami to charge up. In the meantime she and her friend Alya snuck into the mansion so Marinette could sign the gift she got for Adrien.

For now everyone was at the mercy of The Bubbler, who was Adrien's best friend Nino who was Akumatized.

Everyone at the party were captives. Forced to party or face the consequences. While everyone was doing as they were told, one person was not. And that person was Ivan Bruel, a tough big guy with a tender heart. Who so happened to be the first ever person Hawk Moth Akumatized. He was past that now, dating his crush Mylene and trying his best to get through school and not getting Akumatized again.

Only reason he came to this party was because of Mylene, but being forced to stay and party was something he didn't sign up for.

"Hey, you."

Ivan, who was hanging around by the mansion's gates. Turned to see Bubbler glaring at him.

"Why aren't you having fun?"

"None of your business." Ivan replied defiantly.

Now that's not what Bubbler wanted to hear.

"Then I'm gonna make it my business." Bubbler smirked evilly with a laugh.

Pulling out his bubble sword he stalked slowly towards Ivan. The large teen gasped and backed away a little in fear. Those who saw this could do nothing but watch in fear, Mylene eventually noticed and wanted to do something but was stopped by her friends. There was nothing anyone could do for Ivan.

"Time for you to join the adults, you downer."

Ivan stood there in fear and waited for Bubbler to attack. But just as he was about to. A light whoosh was heard and suddenly something landed in between Ivan and Bubbler. Causing the Akumatized villain to stop. On closer inspection it looked to be an arrow.

"Don't even think about it Bubbler!"

Everyone including Bubbler looked to where the voice and arrow came from. To their shock they saw Nathaniel, as Soleil Wolf standing on top of the wall surrounding Agreste Mansion with his golden bow out and another arrow ready to fire aimed directly at Bubbler.

'_Wow, I actually tried to hit him and missed… go figure. Thankfully he doesn't know that.'_

The party goers started to whisper and murmur amongst each other about Soleil Wolf's unexpected appearance.

"Who is that guy?"

"Is he with Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

"He looks the part, look at that get up and weapons he's packing."

Adrien was shocked to see Soleil Wolf, at first he thought it was another Akumatized villain. But after seeing his get up and equipment he began to realize that this was another person with a Kwami and Miraculous. Judging by his look, Adrien suspected this guy had a canine like Miraculous. Perhaps a wolf or coyote?

'_Who is this guy?'_

"Who the heck are you supposed to be?" Bubbler asked very agitated. "Bit early for Halloween dude!"

"Oh really, this coming from the clown with what I assume is a freaking bubble wand sword." Soleil Wolf retorted. "My name is—you know what, forget it. All you gotta know is I'm here because you're putting people's lives in danger. And that you have to bring back the adults."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen dude." Bubbler scoffed with a wicked grin. "Adults are just buzz kills! Always nagging and controlling, bringing down kids having fun. I'm doing kids everywhere a favor!"

Suddenly an light whoosh was heard and Bubbler noticed something fly right by his face. Turning around he saw an arrow stuck in the wall behind him. He turned back to see Soleil Wolf giving him a heated glare. There's no way he couldn't miss that time. He missed on purpose. The hooded archer jumped down onto the courtyard and found himself a good distance from Bubbler.

"Kids need adults, you idiot!" Soleil Wolf yelled pulling out another arrow and aiming it directly at Bubbler. "Not only do adults love and protect their kids, but kids need them! Kids who aren't able to take care of themselves, infants, toddlers, kids who need special care. Kids who are in hospitals right now dying from terrible illnesses and are frightened! Their parents, doctors and nurses gone all because of you!"

Bubbler's expression soften a little when he heard this. Those who could hear nearby started to whisper amongst each other. Each of them agreeing with Soleil Wolf. Adrien in particular, who had a regretful expression. This whole time he's been trying to party and people have been suffering for it. He should have transformed into Cat Noir at the first sign of trouble.

But he didn't.

'_I'm such an idiot…'_

With a determined look Adrien pried himself out of Chloe's arms and slowly broke away from the crowd of party goers. He was going to make this right somehow. Going off to a secluded spot somewhere outside, maybe behind the mansion. Call him paranoid but he didn't want to risk someone seeing him go into his house and next see Cat Noir coming out.

Meanwhile Marinette and Alya where coming out of the mansion when they saw what was going.

"Whoa, who's that?" Alya asked before pulling out her phone to start recording. "I've never seen that guy before. Do you think he's a new superhero? Marinette? Uh, Marinette?"

Turning around Alya saw that Marinette was gone. The doors to the mansion slammed shut behind her.

"Oh come on girl." Alya sighed. "You always disappear when things are getting exciting."

Marinette had rushed back inside the mansion, slamming the door shut she looked lost and on the verge of freaking out a little. Her Kwami, Tikki the Kwami of creation and Kwami of the Ladybug Miraculous. Zipped out of Marinette's pocket.

"Tikki! Who the heck is that?!" Marinette exclaimed hoping to get some much needed answers. "I thought the only ones with Miraculouses were me, Cat Noir and that creep Hawk Moth?!"

Tikki didn't seem to have any answers as she looked just as lost.

"I'm sorry Marinette but I really have no idea who that is out there." Tikki said before going deep in thought for a brief moment. "Though there is something very familiar about him. Wait a second… it couldn't be!"

"What?"

Tikki shook her head and became serious.

"Forget it, whoever that mysterious person is he's going to need some help." Tikki explained floating up close to Marinette. "Spots on Marinette! We'll talk about this later I promise."

A bit hesitant Marinette eventually nodded and went to begin the transformation.

"Tikki, Spots on!"

The room was filled with a bright red light. Meanwhile outside somewhere secluded. Adrien was having a heated conversation with his Kwami. Plagg, Kwami of destruction and the Cat Miraculous.

"What is up with you Plagg?" Adrien asked while Plagg was giving a glare with his tiny arms crossed. "The party isn't important right now! We've got to help that guy and stop Nino."

"I'm not worried about the party, sure it was fun while it lasted but that's not the point! The point is that something is fishy about that dog looking guy." Plagg hissed out surprising Adrien. "I don't know why but I'm getting some serious bad vibes from that guy. What if he's a Akuma in disguise?! Or what if he's like Hawk Moth and just wants your Miraculous?!"

Adrien didn't what to say, this was the first time he's seen Plagg this spooked about something. What if what he was saying is true? Maybe that wolf guy is an Akuma in disguise? What if he's just like Hawk Moth. Immediately Adrien stopped right there and shook his head. It didn't matter, right now Nino needed be stopped.

"Geez, we'll talk about this later… Plagg! Claws out!"

"Oh don't you dare—ahh!"

Not getting the chance to finish, Plagg was sucked into the Cat Miraculous. The transformation only took a brief moment for Adrien to turn into Cat Noir. Fully suited up the feline hero sprung into action.

Back with the tense stand off between Soleil Wolf and The Bubbler.

"Look, we don't have to fight. This isn't you… it's the Akuma and Hawk Moth." Soleil Wolf said easing up his aim on Bubbler. "Come on, fight it! Aren't your loved ones up there too? Your parents? What would they say if they saw you like this?"

That got Bubbler to ease up as well, his expression soften some more as he thought about what Soleil Wolf was saying. His parents were probably up there. It was true they would get on his nerves but he still loved him. They loved him and his little brother Chris. What was he doing? If they were up there then who was watching Chris?

'_**What are you doing Bubbler… destroy this fool and get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses! I command it!'**_

Soon all those thoughts he had disappeared and were filled with rage. He could do nothing but obey Hawk Moth. Letting out a yell Bubbler went on the attack. He casted three large bubbles and sent them flying towards Soleil Wolf.

"Oh crap!"

Letting go of his arrow he saw it heading straight for Bubbler but unfortunately the villain managed to roll out of the way. Not having time to ready another attack because of the incoming bubble attack. Soleil Wolf performed a backflip, dodging the bubbles.

Following that, Soleil Wolf pulled out three arrows and readied his bow. Turning around he fired all three arrows at the same time and watch as they hit all three bubbles. Everyone who saw this was stunned, none more than Soleil Wolf who tried his best to play it cool.

'O_kay... I can't believe I did that! How did I do that?! I only did what my body was telling me to do. Is this my instinct Fangg was going on about?'_

Before Soleil Wolf could think really about what he just did. He started to have a dreading feeling deep in his gut, having the need to look he was shocked to Bubbler coming at him with his bubble sword at the ready.

"Don't lose your focus dude!"

Completely off his guard, a panicky Soleil Wolf dropped his bow and raised his hands while closing his eyes. However instead of feeling incoming pain, he felt a tremendous heat coming from his hands. Opening his eyes he was stunned by what he was seeing.

Two streams of red flames were shooting out of his hands!

Bubbler barely had enough time to jump away a safe distance from the flames. Sweating a little he scowled at Soleil Wolf. Who somehow managed to stop the flames coming from his hands. Using the time he had he quickly grabbed his bow off the ground and pulled out an arrow.

"Uh… yeah! Can't stand the heat?" Soleil Wolf grinned while taking aim at Bubbler. "Yeah that's um, what you get for sneaking up on me! And there's plenty of more where that came from!"

"Did you see that?!"

"Guy straight up shot flames from his hands!"

"That's so cool!"

"Go get him wolf guy!"

Bubbler was seething in anger when heard what was coming from the party goers. Soleil Wolf may have looked focused and a bit cocky on the outside, inside though?

He was freaking out.

'_Alright chill! So what if I can shoot fire from my hands, so what?! That's probably… not completely normal at all, yep. What am I doing?! I don't want to hurt Nino but my gut is telling to take him down fast and hard! Oh man where are Ladybug and Cat Noir when you need them?'_

"Wow, gotta admit that was a purr-fect pun!"

Suddenly from out of nowhere a dark figure jumped and landed right next to Soleil Wolf, everyone looked and saw that it was none other than Cat Noir. Armed with his staff and giving out his signature grin.

"Man, some party!" Cat Noir laughed as he turned to Soleil Wolf. "Ah why hello there, nice to meet you. Nice to see another person into the whole superhero gig. Got to say those were some spicy moves hot stuff."

Not really knowing how to respond, Soleil Wolf blushed ever so slightly and dropped his guard. Never getting a compliment from a superhero before, especially one he admired. Though that was more Ladybug than anyone. He did what felt natural. To him anyways.

"Uh thanks…" Soleil Wolf mumbled slowly pulling up his hood some more trying to hide his flustered face. "Coming from you that means a lot… I guess."

Cat Noir raised a brow at Soleil Wolf. Now that was a pretty strange response. Shrugging it off Cat Noir twirled his staff and got ready to attack. Putting Bubbler on edge.

"Don't start without me!"

Another figure appeared out of nowhere and landed on the other side of Soleil Wolf. This time however this figure wore bright red. Ladybug had arrived, with her yo-yo at the ready.

At that moment Soleil Wolf looked at Ladybug and then back to Cat Noir. It was a miracle he wasn't fanboying out right now. Two of Paris's superheroes were standing next to him!

'_Oh boy! Okay, chill out Nathaniel! Fanboy out later, now to take care of Bubbler. With Ladybug and Cat Noir here it shouldn't be a problem.'_

Bubbler scowled as he felt Hawk Moth calling to him.

'_**Get their Miraculouses… I want those powers, now! And destroy that fool who decided to interfere!**__'_

Letting out a frustrated roar, Bubbler spun around waving his bubble sword. Suddenly a massive amount of bubbles came shooting out of the bubble sword and headed straight for the heroes. Soleil Wolf pulled back his arrow and got ready to fire, except this time Ladybug and Cat Noir beat him to it.

"We got this!" Ladybug yelled.

"Yeah let some experienced heroes show you how it's done!" Cat Noir smirked.

Both heroes got in front of Soleil Wolf and proceeded to spin their weapons around at the incoming bubbles. Destroying a few of them while some blasted right past them and floated up in the air. Backing away a safe distance, Soleil Wolf decided to put away his bow and arrow and let Ladybug and Cat Noir do their thing.

Destroying the last of the bubbles, Ladybug and Cat Noir set their sights on Bubbler. Who suddenly smirked and snapped his fingers. That's when all the bubbles that weren't destroyed became green and unstable. Suddenly the bubbles started to zip fast around Ladybug and Cat Noir. Surrounding them in a tornado of bubbles.

Bubbles started to hit and latch onto the heroes, who did their best to pull or swat them off. Bubbler laughed wickedly as the tornado of bubbles closed in around Ladybug and Cat Noir. When it was over, both heroes were trapped in a large bubble.

Both Ladybug and Cat Noir tried to burst the bubble to no avail.

"Haha, now stay there while I deal with our uninvited guest." Bubbler smirked setting his sights on Soleil Wolf. "Sorry dude but the party is over for you. Boss man says you got to go!"

Soleil Wolf had no idea what to do. Ladybug and Cat Noir were trapped and now he had to face Bubbler alone. Maybe he could free them or something. Unfortunately before Soleil Wolf could do anything Bubbler came rushing at him with his bubble sword raised high.

"Use your sword!" Someone in the crowd of cowering party goers yelled.

Following the sudden cry of advice, Soleil Wolf pulled out his sword and blocked the attack from Bubbler's bubble sword. Acting on pure instinct Soleil Wolf punched Bubbler straight in the face. Causing him to stumble back and hold his aching face.

"Ow! Not cool dude!" Bubbler cried out.

"Destroy his bubble sword!" Ladybug yelled out from the inside the bubble she and Cat Noir were trapped in. "That's got to be where the Akuma is!"

Surprised by this shocking info, Soleil Wolf shook it off and nodded at Ladybug. Without warning something compelled him to raise his Xiphos on the air, what happened next shocked everyone including Soleil Wolf himself.

The blade of the Xiphos was suddenly lit on fire!

"Okay, I got to admit that's pretty cool." Cat Noir said marveling at the fiery blade along with everyone else. "You know it works best when you use it!"

Shaking out of his amazement caused by his new fiery sword, Soleil Wolf leapt into action and charged at Bubbler. Who was still recovering from the mean left hook he received. Next thing he knew after recovering, he saw Soleil Wolf coming at him with a raised sword on fire. So he did the only thing he could do at that moment.

Raise his bubble sword to try and block the coming attack.

It worked just as well as you might have thought.

The blazing blade went through the bubble sword like butter. Bubbler barely had enough time to let go of his bubble sword and dodged the flaming blade from hitting him. Once out of the way and on his knees, he looked down at his destroy weapon in shock.

Next a black and purple butterfly appeared out of the destroyed bubble sword and started to flutter in the air.

"Quick use your Cataclysm!" Ladybug said to Cat Noir who nodded.

"**Cataclysm**!"

Raising his hand as black bubbly energy slowly covered it. Next he dropped it down on the bubble, the bubble popped and both Cat Noir and Ladybug were finally free.

"No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma."

Ladybug swung her yo-yo which started to glow and shot it straight at the Akuma.

"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug exclaimed as her yo-yo captured the Akuma. "Gotcha!"

Bringing her yo-yo back she released the Akuma which was now white and pure. It fluttered away high in the air.

"Bye, bye little butterfly." Ladybug smiled as she threw her yo-yo high in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Since she didn't have a lucky charm, her yo-yo would have to do. Suddenly a pink energy exploded from her yo-yo forming into a beautiful wheel like formation. Clouds of ladybugs shot everywhere it the sky, fixing and putting everything and everyone back in place.

Friends, loved ones and family were altogether again. Kids and their parents and guardians were reunited.

"Pound it!" Both Ladybug and Cat Noir said giving each other a fist bump.

"Ohh…"

Looking over to where the groaning came from, Soleil Wolf saw The Bubbler transforming back to his normal self.

Nino.

"Hey, you alright?" Soleil Wolf asked walking over to check on Nino. Next thing he did was help him up. "Sorry about you know, punching you."

Nino let out a small smile as he touched his still aching face.

"Ah it's alright dude." Nino mumbled out shaking his head with a small frown. "I should be the one saying sorry… can't believe I got Akumatized.

Wasn't hard to feel sorry for Nino, poor guy was forced to do Hawk Moth's dirty work. Wanting to at least make Nino feel better, he decided to try and use one of those powers Fangg told him about. Placing his hands on Nino's face, Soleil Wolf started to focus.

"Uh… dude, why are you in my personal bubble?"

"Shh, let me concentrate." Soleil Wolf said closing his eyes. "Alright just to warn you I haven't done this before so I might accidentally be setting your face on fire."

"What?!"

"I said shush!"

Not really wanting get his face lit on fire Nino kept his mouth shut and hoped for the best. Suddenly Nino started to feel a comforting warmth coming from Soleil Wolf's hands. Then Nino saw the hero's hands start to glow. Slowly the pain coming from his face went away. When the glow and warmth disappeared Soleil Wolf opened his eyes and pulled his hands away from Nino.

"Hmm, considering your face isn't on fire it looks like I did it right." Soleil Wolf smiled. "How do you feel?"

Nino touched his face and was surprised to not feel any pain. It was like he never got hurt at all. He also felt a lot better emotionally somehow if that was possible. The regret he felt was still there for what he did as Bubbler, but it wasn't as bad like before. He looked at Soleil Wolf who was still smiling.

"Pretty good actually. Wow… how the heck did you do that?" Nino asked. "Hey, who are you anyways?"

"We'd like to know that as well."

Both Soleil Wolf and Nino turned to see Ladybug and Cat Noir walking towards them. Not wanting to get in the way of any superhero business, Nino quietly walked away to go and try and find Adrien. Probably wanting to apologize for all the trouble he caused as Bubbler. But he gave Soleil Wolf a curious glance before going.

"Yeah, me and Ladybug here thought we were the only superheroes around." Cat Noir stated as he eyed Soleil Wolf suspiciously. Unnerving the wolf hero for a moment, though he didn't really show it. "What's your name stranger?"

Ladybug sighed and gently elbowed Cat Noir.

"Sorry for my partner's manners, but can you please tell us your name?" Ladybug asked politely and kindly with a grateful smile. "It's not everyday we meet another superhero."

Soleil Wolf blushed slightly, thankfully his hood and mask hid it pretty well. He's never really gotten this close to Ladybug before, she was very pretty. Beautiful even. That smile and kind words she said didn't really help him feeling flustered. Thankfully our wolf themed hero got over his flustered state and cleared his throat.

Probably best to tell them who he is.

"I'm Soleil Wolf, it's nice to meet you both." Soleil Wolf introduced him with a smile. "Sorry if I got in the way or made some slip ups. Pretty new to this whole hero thing."

Ladybug smiled and laughed a little.

"It's okay, you did pretty well for a rookie. My first time was a disaster but you did pretty good under the circumstances. I'm sorry if we were a little late to come help."

Cat Noir deciding to butt into the conversation sheepishly chuckled.

"Yeah sorry about that rookie, things were a bit hectic but at least we got the job done."

Before anymore could be said a sudden beeping could be heard. From the looks of it, it was coming from Cat Noir's ring.

"Oh man, looks like I have to go." Cat Noir said taking a look at his ring before looking back at his fellow superheroes. "Sorry to leave you my lady but I must be off, it was fun working with you Soleil Wolf. Hopefully we can work together again. See ya!"

With that all said Cat Noir performed a powerful jump and landed on the mansion roof. He disappeared from everyone's sight, all of whom just assumed he kept on jumping away from the mansion.

"Well, it looks I better be going too." Ladybug sighed, she then smiled at Soleil Wolf. "I'm glad you were here to help Soleil Wolf. Would have been a tough fight if you hadn't been here. Thank you for the help."

Again Soleil Wolf found himself blushing, who could blame him. Not everyday you get a thank you from someone you look up to. Least of all a superhero.

"Um, thank you Ladybug." Soleil Wolf smiled sheepishly. "That means a lot coming from you, uh maybe we'll get the chance to do this again?"

Ladybug giggled and sent Soleil Wolf one last smile.

"I'd like that, be nice to have another person out there having my back. Especially one who doesn't constantly flirt with me. Anyways, catch you later."

Ladybug jumped high and landed on the wall surrounding the mansion. She swung her yo-yo and launched it a nearby building. She then gave Soleil Wolf a light wave goodbye and took of swinging from building to building.

'_Wow, she really is something.' _

Soleil Wolf took one last look around the place. Everyone looked happy and relieved, he didn't see Marinette anywhere. Though he did see Alix, Rose and Juleka. Who were talking and checking if their parents and loved ones were okay on their phones.

'_At least they're safe. Maybe Marinette didn't get the chance to come with all the chaos Bubbler was causing? Either way she safe now.'_

"Hey wolf guy!"

Looking around he caught sight of Alya walking over to him with her phone out. No doubt recording for her blog.

"Before you go can I please get your name? It's for my blog and I think a lot of people want to know the name of Paris's newest superhero."

Soleil Wolf laughed nervously. He's never really liked being in the spotlight but that was when he's Nathaniel. Not Soleil Wolf. He wanted to be more confident, this was probably the start to do it.

"Name isn't wolf guy, though that's not such a bad nickname." Soleil Wolf chuckled with a friendly smile at Alya and her phone. "Call me Soleil Wolf."

Before Alya could ask anymore questions or ask for an interview for her blog. Soleil Wolf leapt high in the air and landed on top of the mansion. Next he pulled out a rope arrow and shot it at a building close by. He then took off with a swing and landed onto another building nearby.

Alya kept her phone on Soleil Wolf the whole time until he was out of view. Turning her phone around she smiled at the camera still recording.

"You heard it here first guys, Paris has got a new superhero in town. And his name is Soleil Wolf."

* * *

**Hawk Moth's Lair**

"So… a new hero. It appears I was right. There are indeed other Miraculous around the city."

Hawk Moth didn't look all too pleased Bubbler had failed. But it was nothing new for his plans to end in failure. There was always next time. Though with Soleil Wolf now in the picture, things were going to get a tad bit more difficult.

"Though this new hero appears to have some type of Wolf Miraculous, as I recall there wasn't one mentioned in the grimoire. Very curious… I'll have to look more into it later or ask Nooroo. Regardless this new hero is of little consequence, should he interfere again I'll have him dealt with. Doesn't matter who stands in my way. I will destroy all who get in my way."

A dark smile and chuckle escaped from Hawk Moth.

"If there are indeed more Miraculous in the city, then that means there's most likely a guardian… things are going to get very interesting."

Slamming the end of his cane down, Akumas fluttered around him and the lairs large window slowly began to close.

"Nothing will stop me from getting Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses… nothing! I promise you Emilie…"

* * *

**Master Fu's Massage Shop**

The aging guardian opened his eyes, he was currently meditating but something caused him to stop. He didn't know what bit he somehow felt something. Suddenly something small zipped out of the horn of a large gramophone nearby on a counter. This was Wayzz, the Kwami of protection and the Turtle Miraculous.

"Master! Master! Master! I felt an incredible and unknown aura from a Miraculous. One I don't seem to recognize."

Master Fu got up to look at Wayzz with a worried look.

"That is strange indeed, I haven't put any of the other Miraculous in circulation." Master Fu gently stroked his goatee while looking troubled. "Are you certain it isn't the Peacock Miraculous?"

"No master, I would know Duusu's aura anywhere." Wayzz shook his head trying to think. "This new aura. It's almost similar to those auras I felt all those years ago. While they seem somewhat familiar, I can't really place them. This is most concerning master."

It really was concerning. Perhaps Master Fu had forgotten some Miraculous when the temple was being destroyed? No, that couldn't be it. All the known Miraculous with the exception of the Ladybug, Cat, Butterfly and Peacock were in his possession.

What could it mean?

Whatever it meant he will have to be vigilant. Deep down Master Fu was deeply worried. What did all this mean?

'_It appears I will have to be more vigilant and hope for the best. And if worst comes to worst, I will make myself known to Ladybug and Cat Noir.'_

All the old master could do is wait.

* * *

**Back With Soleil Wolf**

Over the streets of Paris, Soleil Wolf took notice of all the families reuniting while swinging and running along the rooftops. It brought a smile to his face knowing everyone was safe. Especially his family and friends, and Marinette.

Right now he was heading home, just after picking up his school bag off the street where he left it. It was lucky no one stole it. All his sketches, books and homework were in here. It would have been devastating to lose it all. Especially his sketch book.

After a good amount of time, Soleil Wolf found himself close to home. So close he'd thought it would be best to walk as his normal self. Landing in a secluded alley, Soleil Wolf placed down his bag to try and figure out his newest problem.

Changing back.

"Great… I have no idea how to change back." Soleil Wolf sighed bitterly. "Gosh, hope I never have to use the bathroom while like this. Still can't believe I look like this."

The young hero tried his best to figure out how to get this stuff off and become normal. But he had nothing.

"Um, power off? Clothes off? Wait, that really didn't sound right. Prest-o change-o? Oh come on, Fangg you really should have told me how to change back." Soleil Wolf groaned. "Hmm… maybe it's a certain phrase that turns me back? Probably the opposite of wolf out?

Shrugging, Soleil Wolf didn't see the harm in trying.

"Okay, wolf down!"

Soon as he said that he started to feel something, looking down he saw that he was glowing. When it was over he felt smaller. Taking one last look he saw that he was his normal self. Only difference was the Wolf Miraculous around his neck.

"So, how was your first day with the Wolf Miraculous?"

Nathaniel looked over to see Fangg floating next to him with a smile.

"Um… terrifying?" Nathaniel took a deep breath as he shot Fangg a small glare. "You know, I could have gotten hurt or worst. Following my instincts or gut or whatever almost got be killed out there. Would have loved a heads up all the freaky crap I can do, like I don't know… MY HANDS BEING FREAKING FLAMETHROWERS!"

Fangg yawned and casually scratched his ears. Not the least bit intimidated or surprised by Nathaniel's outburst.

"Look pup, I already told you that you have the powers of light and fire. Having the Miraculous Apollo once used. I assumed you had that all figured out." Fangg explained while floating around Nathaniel. "Now I probably should have told you more about what you could do and why you looked different than how you normally look. But, I may have forgotten some of the stuff a person with the Wolf Miraculous could do."

"Wait how could you forget?" Nathaniel asked giving a skeptical expression. "I mean, you remembered all that other stuff. Like your old master, the gods and the war. How could you forget?"

Nathaniel saw Fangg stop floating around him, a gloomy look appeared on the Kwami's face.

"Kind of hard to forget serious stuff like that pup. Seeing my former master go insane, a war between Miraculous holders while us Kwamis could do nothing but watch. Seeing… my master slain right in front of me. Me and the others getting locked away from our brethren, against our will and without a goodbye. Countless years of isolation, with only us Kwami with tampered Miraculous to keep each other company. No way to talk to the rest of our brethren. It's hard to forget that, guess I spent more time remembering the bad stuff than the stuff a Kwami should remember for their next master. Sorry if I'm not a lot of help Nathaniel."

Whatever skepticism or animosity Nathaniel had went away after hearing all this. He forgot about Fangg's past. No one should have gone through that. Least of all one who had no choice in the whole matter. Letting out a small sigh, Nathaniel gently stroked Fangs head. Causing him to stiffen but then he soften under Nathaniel's gentle strokes.

"I'm sorry Fangg, I didn't mean to yell at you." Nathaniel apologized as he stopped petting Fangg. "Look, I'm new to this whole thing and you're out of practice it looks like. So maybe we both can work together on this superhero thing. How about it, partner?"

Fangg perked up and looked surprised.

Partner? That word was strange to him. When he was with Apollo he was nothing more than a tool or pawn. At first it may have been different when he and his former master had met. But when he changed their entire relationship changed too. Perhaps this time things will be different?

"Hmm, I like the sounds of that." Fangg smiled happily with a nod. "Partner."

Smiling, Nathaniel nodded back. Suddenly his phone started to ring. Quickly pulling it out he saw that it was his mom texting him. Opening the message he sighed in relief.

"My parents are okay, though they're wondering where I am." Nathaniel said as he started to text back. "Since school is probably canceled because of the Hawk Moth attack, I'm telling them I'm heading home. Guessing I should probably keep all this a secret? Even from my family?"

"That'd probably be for the best." Fangg said nodding. "Don't want to freak your parents out, pretty sure I'd freak them out from here to Tuesday."

Finished texting his parents back, Nathaniel opened his school bag and made some space.

"You should probably hide in here until I get to my room." Nathaniel explained getting a strange look from Fangg. "Come on, I made some space and you'll be fine. It'll only be for a while."

Not really seeing another way. Fangg pouted slightly with a grumble and zipped right in Nathaniel's school bag. Closing the bag Nathaniel walked out of the alley and headed home.

* * *

**With Marinette**

Marinette was at home since school was canceled for the day. Right now she was in her room with Tikki going over the video of Soleil Wolf on Alya's blog. Won't be long now until news outlets start talking about Paris's newest superhero. Social media was already blowing up about him.

"Who is he Tikki?" Marinette asked still looking at the paused video of Soleil Wolf. "I thought you said Cat Noir was my only partner and one with a Miraculous other than Hawk Moth?"

Tikki looked conflicted. The small red Kwami had no idea what to say. She hated lying to Marinette, she wanted to tell her everything. About Master Fu, the other Miraculouses and much more. Especially the dark history of Soleil Wolf's Miraculous and others like him. Sadly she couldn't, but she could at least tell her something. She hated lying and keeping things secret, it broke her heart. But Marinette wasn't ready.

"Sorry Marinette, I don't know who this Soleil Wolf is. But I do know the Miraculous he possesses. It is called the Wolf Miraculous and holds the Kwami of light. The Kwami is someone I haven't seen or heard in a long time… someone I was very close to. Anyways, all you must know is that if this person is anything like his Kwami you have nothing to worry about. In fact he'll prove to be a great ally. I promise."

Marinette gave Tikki a somewhat unconvinced look before smiling.

"If you say so Tikki, I trust you." Marinette happily said causing Tikki to smile and hug her face. "So Soleil Wolf's Kwami, how close were you too? By the way you looked it must have been special."

Tikki stopped her hugging and smile, a sad frown taking its place. She then floated over by the window and looked up at the sun with eyes filled with regret. She placed her hand where her heart would be.

"Let's just say, he was my very first friend when I was completely alone."

* * *

**With Adrien **

Like Marinette, Adrien was home in his room talking to Plagg about Soleil Wolf.

"Oh come on Plagg, the silent treatment?!"

It was going as well as you suspect.

Plagg had his arms crossed as he was giving Adrien the cold shoulder. Something very odd for the little Kwami to do. Adrien was at a lost, usually his Kwami would complain and loaf around. Crying about Camembert or up to no good. This was something completely new.

"Plagg what has gotten into you?" Adrien asked only to get more silence. Letting out a sigh he decided to use his secret weapon. "Do you want some Camembert?"

Seeing Plagg's ears twitch Adrien smiled as he went over to the coffee table in front of his TV. Where a small plate filled with three pieces of Camembert was at. Grabbing the plate he presented it to Plagg, who seemed hesitant at first. But after getting a whiff of the cheese he quickly devoured the cheese one by one.

Once done Plagg burped loudly and let out a satisfied sigh.

"You good now?"

Plagg looked over at Adrien with a shrug.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm still pretty peeved at you though."

"For what?!" Adrien exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. "Because of the party? Or was it because I helped Ladybug and that Soleil Wolf guy? Sorry for doing my job!"

"I'm peeved because you didn't stop to listen to me! Also for helping that new guy! Ladybug I can understand but not him!" Plagg hissed. "Now I remember why that guy was giving me such bad vibes, a long time ago a guy with his Miraculous did a lot of terrible things. Real terrible, you shouldn't have trusted him!"

"Wait, what?"

Plagg immediately used his hands to shut his mouth after that. He wasn't supposed to say that. Adrien wasn't ready, not ready to hear any of that. He should have kept his mouth shut.

"Plagg, what are you talking about? Terrible things? That guy's Miraculous?" Adrien asked completely lost. "What aren't you telling me?"

For the first time in a long time, Plagg actually kept his mouth shut. When Adrien sent him that pleading expression wanting answers he turned around. Adrien was more lost than before. What was Plagg not telling him? What was up with him and this Soleil Wolf guy?

"Plagg… please tell me what's going on?" Adrien asked this time more gentle and sincerely. "You're really worrying me? Are you okay?"

That got a little reaction from Plagg who flinched a little. Like his hesitation and odd silence, this was probably the first time Adrien has ever asked about his well being. It wasn't that Adrien didn't care about him. It's just that sometimes he was hard to work with. Plagg knew that much about himself.

"Come on buddy, tell me what's going on?"

At that moment Plagg decided to tell Adrien something at least. Not the whole truth but bits and pieces. He could have completely lied like he usually does with most things. Yet somehow he didn't want to. Not when it involved something like this.

"Alright, I'll tell you something but you gotta promise to keep this to yourself. And I mean no telling Ladybug about this." Plagg explained rather seriously turning around to face Adrien. "You promise?"

Adrien was caught off guard by this. Why keep this from Ladybug? Was it something dangerous concerning Soleil Wolf?

"Adrien, do you promise?"

Plagg saw that Adrien was hesitant but soon he had a serious expression and nodded. Seeing his nod, Plagg went on to speak.

"Okay, all I can say is that a long time ago there were these other Miraculouses. Which held powerful Kwamis like myself. However something bad happened that caused them to get separated from the rest of us, Ladybug's Kwami, me and a few others. By the time we found them… they were in the hands of some very bad people who did awful things. There was a huge war between the good guys and these bad guys. A lot of people got hurt… some even died."

This shocked Adrien. He had some questions, a lot actually. But he kept quiet as Plagg continued.

"The good guys were led by my old owner, a previous Cat Noir and a previous Ladybug. I really can't go into full detail because… Adrien it was bad, really bad." Plagg frowned sadly. "All I can tell you is that original holder who had that wolf guy's Miraculous was one of the worst. Him and my old owner were bitter enemies. During this war, the original holder of Soleil Wolf's Miraculous… murdered my old owner's family. His wife, his kids. I watched as my old owner, my friend. Fall into despair."

There was nothing on Adrien's face but shock and horror.

"I'm not saying this Soleil Wolf is like the old holder of his Miraculous." Plagg sighed before floating up close to Adrien with a stern look. "All I'm saying is keep an eye on him. Please Adrien, promise me you will and keep this between us."

No words could describe what Adrien was feeling. How could anyone explain all this. He didn't know what to say or do. There were so many questions. Was Soleil Wolf evil? There were other Miraculous holders a long time ago, a whole war happened between all of them? Weren't they supposed to be the heroes? Why would there be a war? How could people get hurt… die in all this?

"Plagg…"

Looking at Adrien, Plagg saw a conflicted expression on his face.

"This war, you guys won right?" Adrien asked getting a small and regretful nod in return from Plagg. "Can you tell me what happened?"

It looked like Plagg didn't want to. However, after giving it some thought he did.

"We won of course. In the end the bad guys lost and had their Miraculous taken away. But they were considered too dangerous. So they were locked away… along with the Kwamis held within them. Who were innocent… some were good friends of mine. Look, can we drop this. Just please promise me you won't say a word about this to anyone. And that you'll keep an eye on this Soleil Wolf guy."

Adrien could see this talk was taking a toll on Plagg. Not wanting to push the little guy. Adrien dropped it.

"Okay Plagg, I promise."

It felt like a massive weight was lifted of Plagg. The black Kwami smiled.

"Good, now how about some more Camembert?"

A smile graced Adrien's face.

"Okay buddy, I'll head down to get some."

Getting up, Adrien started to leave. But before going out the door he sent one last glance at Plagg. Who was floating by the window looking up at the sky. Something was still bugging him, Adrien sighed and left. Whatever was bothering Plagg. He hoped that the little Kwami will talk to him when the time is right. In the meantime, probably best to leave him alone.

For now.

Once Adrien was gone, Plagg sighed and shook his head. He wondered if he should have just kept his mouth shut. If Master Fu was here he'd be chewing him out. No one should have to no that dark period in history. Yet Plagg had to tell Adrien something. Even if it wasn't everything.

'_I don't know who this Soleil Wolf guy is, but I sure hope he isn't anything like the last guy.' _Plagg thought as his frown soften a little. '_What about you Fangg? Last time we all saw you and the others was when the war was over. When they locked you all away. Do you resent us? I wouldn't be surprised if you all do. I really am sorry for what they did to you… old buddy.'_

* * *

**Hours Later With Nathaniel **

Nathaniel was home, when he arrived he was greeted by hugs from his parents. Who were all glad he was safe. Nathaniel himself was extremely thankful they were safe too. He loved his mom and dad, it would break his heart if anything had happened to them. After getting home they all had big dinner. Nothing special but it felt like it. When it was over Nathaniel went to his room and let Fangg out like he promised.

Nathaniel's room wasn't special. Not small or too big, just right with basic stuff for a boy his age. Good comfy bed, desk for his laptop, small TV along with other stuff. Most days he was sketching or looking up stop on the Internet. Fangg made himself at home. First thing the little Kwami did was take a long deserved nap on Nathaniel's bed. Something he really deserved after today.

Sitting over at the desk was Nathaniel. Who was drawing a small sketch of Fangg sleeping comfortably. The whole scene caused Nathaniel to crack a smile. Nathaniel was happy to have the furry Kwami by his side. Still there was one thing bugging him that he didn't realize until he got home.

How he got the Wolf Miraculous and Fangg.

'_That old man… Master Xi.'_

At first Nathaniel thought he was a strange yet kind old man. An old man who gave him some tea and advice, and of course a mysterious box. Which happened to hold the Wolf Miraculous. Nathaniel had a lot of questions. First thing tomorrow, he was going to get ready and then go see him to finally get some answers.

Yawning softy, Nathaniel closed his sketch book and turned off the lights. Only light was that coming from his window was the moonlight. He walked over to his bed and softy picked up Fangg to not wake him. Grabbing a small pillow he placed it on the stand by his bed, then gently placed Fangg on top of the pillow. With a smile Nathaniel softy patted Fangg and went to bed.

Didn't take long for Nathaniel to drift to sleep after that. Tomorrow was a new day. And he was going to get some answers.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Here it is."

Nathaniel found himself standing in front of the shop where his life was unknowingly changed forever. Catching a look at a large sign above the shop, which read "Xi's Antiques and Etc.". Sign was probably set up yesterday after he left. On the door it didn't say open. For good reason because there was barely any daylight out.

It had to be 4 or 5 in the morning.

Not even his parents got up this earlier, it was a miracle he managed to get up. First thing Nathaniel did when waking up was take a quick shower and got ready. Ate a piece of toast and a banana, he then woke up Fangg. Who didn't take too kindly to being woken up. Thankfully Nathaniel was nice enough to let Fangg eat some breakfast too.

The little Kwami ate at least 10 slices of raw bacon from the fridge, two big pieces of raw sausage and was still eating something while in Nathaniel's bag. Man, explaining what happened to most of the meat to his parents wasn't going to be easy. Well, at least Fangg enjoyed a good meal. Something the little guy probably haven't had for a long time.

"You can come out now little buddy."

Unzipping his bag Nathaniel saw Fangg eating a small bag of berries, red berries. Fangg was a bit of a messy eater so his mouth was covered in mostly red juice. Almost looked like the little guy recently ate a big bloody meal.

"Fangg, can you please not get my bag messy or my stuff please?" Nathaniel sighed as Fangg let out a toothy grin and raised a thumbs up. "Why are you eating berries?"

"What?" Fangg asked innocently while shoving some berries in his mouth. After eating them he let out a relieved sigh. "They're my favorite, especially the red ones. Good for fiber and stuff. Plus, the make me look more ferocious!"

Fangg let out a small roar, not intimidating at all but very cute. Nathaniel chuckled and smiled at his Kwami's antics.

That smile went away as he looked up at the shop with a hesitant expression. Fangg quickly noticed.

"Don't worry pup, the old man is a nice guy. He was the one who freed me and the others. Sure he can be a bit strange or intense at times. But trust me when I say he's an ally."

Nathaniel really couldn't argue when he saw Fangg's comforting smile. With a nod and small smile, Nathaniel took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He did for a awhile until it suddenly opened. It was strange because it looked like it did it by itself. But that couldn't be it, right?

No turning back now and wanting answers. Nathaniel walked into the store, he looked around and saw no one in sight. Suddenly the door was loudly shut behind him, turning around Nathaniel was greeted by the sight of a floating bird thing. Flinching back a little Nathaniel was shock to see that is was another Kwami, like Fangg.

"Salutations, my name is Aquilaa." Aquilaa introduced himself with a bow of his head. "I see you have returned, with Fangg in tow it seems."

Closing his bag of berries, Fangg zipped out of the bag and floated up to Aquilaa. Wiping his face first though. Since it was messy from eating berries.

"Hey Aquilaa, been awhile old buddy!"

Aquilaa smiled with a nod of his head.

"It's good to see you Fangg, forgive me for not checking in with you and the others. It's just I've been busy keeping an eye on Master Xi." Aquilaa then turned to Nathaniel. "He's expecting you up on the roof. Please follow me and I'll lead you to him."

As Aquilaa started to slowly leave, Fangg nudged Nathaniel to follow. Not seeing anything else to do other than leave. Nathaniel followed the feathery Kwami with Fangg close behind. Wasn't long until the odd trio were going up the stairs leading up to the roof. Soon they were at a door which Nathaniel opened.

Going through it Nathaniel and others found themselves on the roof. Nathaniel was surprised to see that this roof was actually some type of garden. He saw some plants and flowers, over in the middle of the garden was a big space. Where he saw Master Xi with his eyes closed while sitting on a comfy mat with a tray in front of him holding a tea kettle and two cups.

Aquilaa quickly zipped to Master Xi's side where he whispered in his ear. Opening his eyes he smiled at Nathaniel and Fangg.

"Nathaniel and Fangg. It's good to see you both." Master Xi greeted with a bow of his head. He then motioned his hand towards another mat right in front of him and the tea tray. "Please, take a seat. Something tells me we have quite a bit to talk about."

Nathaniel did just that, walking over he took a seat across Master Xi. Fangg went to his partner's side and Aquilaa stayed at Master Xi's side. It was quite a sight to see, two tampered Miraculous holders along with their Kwamis.

"I'm happy to see you again Nathaniel, it seems I made a wise choice giving you the Wolf Miraculous." Master Xi chuckled. "Fangg, you seem very content by Nathaniel's side. It brings joy to this old man's heart to see you smiling."

Fangg flustered a little and sheepishly scratch the back of his head.

"Ah what can I say Master Xi, the pup is pretty fun to hang around with. Though he still has a bit to learn. Other than that I think you made a pretty good choice."

Master Xi chuckled again, he then looked at Nathaniel who seemed a bit lost.

"It seems you have many questions Nathaniel." Master Xi stated while beginning to pour some tea in the two cups. After putting the kettle down he picked up a cup and took a sip. "Perhaps I should answer the most important one. Which is why? Why you?"

A bit nervous Nathaniel eventually nodded.

"Hmm, the question isn't really why you? But why not you?" Master Xi said taking another sup from his tea. And getting a confused look from Nathaniel. "You see Nathaniel, what happened yesterday was no accident. It was a test set up by me."

"What?" Nathaniel gasped softy.

"Yes, the whole moving and boxes were just a ploy to see if anyone would help an old man by taking some time away from their day. Many simply kept on going or didn't stay to help. Out of all them, you stayed behind. You took time out of your day to help me when so many kept going. With no intention of a reward, you stayed. You stayed and I got to know more about you."

Master Xi stopped to hand over the second cup of tea to Nathaniel. The young artist accepted it with a bow.

"You claim not to be confident, only stand your ground if needed. Stayed in the background and kept to yourself. Afraid to do anything." Master Xi stopped to take another drink from his tea. "But, you care about others. Your loved ones and family. And from what I've been seeing on the news and this social media nonsense is that your previous claims were wrong."

Nathaniel really didn't know where all this was going but he still listened and kept quiet as Master Xi continued.

"From what those kids have been saying who were at that party, and from what I've seen on the video of you coming to the rescue. You weren't afraid, a bit nervous yes to those with good eyes. Yet you stepped in and stopped that Akumatized boy from putting anymore people in danger. Made your voice heard and tried to stop things peacefully. Held your ground until Ladybug ad Cat Noir finally showed up. When they became trapped you fought and gave it your all. In the end you stopped the Bubbler, even going as far to heal his injuries afterwards. When the time came you did what I knew you would do. You saved your friends, loved ones and family. Saved the day… like you always dreamed of."

Very surprised by all this, Nathaniel didn't know what to say. Fangg patted his shoulder with a nod and smile. Causing Nathaniel to smile.

"Though you may have not have gotten the girl, I must say you were exemplary. Haha!" Master Xi laughed along with Fangg and Aquilaa when Nathaniel blushed heavily from embarrassment. "You see Nathaniel, it was no mistake in giving you the Wolf Miraculous. From what I see it's in good hands."

Taking a moment to look down and touch his Miraculous, Nathaniel smiled faintly. It was because of this necklace and Fangg that he was able to save his friends, family, classmates and everyone else who was in danger. Gave him the chance to do what he only dreamed about. Fighting side by side with Ladybug and Cat Noir. Helped his become brave.

Whatever lingering doubts or fears he had were gone.

Yet, there were more questions Nathaniel had. And he intended to have them answered.

"I still have so many questions Master Xi." Nathaniel said putting his cup of tea down. "Why did you give the Wolf Miraculous to me in the first place?"

Master Xi sighed and soon had a grim look on his face.

"To answer that will take much time." Master Xi answered while placing his cup down. "But to put it simply is that I've chosen you to complete my mission."

"What mission?"

His grim look not changing, Master Xi gave Nathaniel a rather intense gaze.

"To bring all Miraculouses and Kwamis together once more. To put an end to all this madness of superheroes and villains. To all the fighting, to fix a terrible act done by someone close to me. To bring that someone to justice. But in order to do all that Nathaniel you must do something I'm afraid you will not like."

Growing nervous Nathaniel was hesitant to ask but eventually did anyways.

"W-what's that?"

Master Xi turned to Aquilaa who gave a small nod before answering.

"You must not only find Hawk Moth and defeat him. But… you must also defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir and take their Miraculouses."

...

…

…

* * *

**AN: And done. Man a lot happened. Some serious stuff was revealed and it looks like our favorite Kwamis are keeping secrets. Ladybug, Car Noir and everyone else know Paris has another superhero. Nathaniel has a lot on his plate now. Fighting bad guys, saving the day, keeping everything a secret. Now, Nathaniel has to deal with the idea of taking down both his idols. One of whom is secretly his crush. Yeah, wouldn't want to be Nathaniel. **

**Sorry if the fight was crappy or too quick. Before anyone says Tikki and Plagg were out of character. Hear me out. Tikki and Plagg have both kept things from Marinette and Adrien before. Master Fu, other Miraculouses and Kwamis and a few other things. Not hard to believe they keep Fangg and the others secret along with their Miraculouses. Plagg coming mostly clean and telling Adrien was a moment of weakness. That and he really isn't that smart. Love the little guy but it's true.**

**You all probably have a lot of questions and want to know more about Master Xi, the other Kwamis and Miraculouses, the whole war and why Master Xi wants to bring all the Miraculouses and Kwamis together. And why he has a grudge against Master Fu. All I can say is wait for the next chapter. **

**Oh and just want to say Nathaniel hasn't used his special powers yet. What he did as Soleil Wolf is use some of his special abilities. Think of the super strength, speed and other stuff a regular Miraculous holder can do. And how Cat Noir can see in the dark. Also don't forget unlike other Miraculouses Nathaniel's is tampered with. If you're still wondering why Nathaniel looked so different as Soleil Wolf, it'll all be explained in the next chapter. Along with his powers.**

**One more thing, I'm still not really sure on pairings. You got any ideas or suggestions tell me. Even if you think I should just keep all this pairing free just let me know. I'd love all your guys suggestions. **

**Again, want to thank you all for reading and forgive me for any mistakes or errors. Got a lot on my plate recently and don't have a beta reader to check over my work. Please do leave a review with your questions, ideas, thoughts and suggestions. Oh, and for those who are waiting for my other stories don't worry. I'm working on them. Since I've updated this story and my RWBY one I'm gonna be focusing on the others. So don't worry I haven't forgotten. See ya next time!**


End file.
